


Unsuspecting Victim.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fighting Kink, M/M, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, angry/violent kiss, crime hints, kiss meme, may contain triggering themes, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kuroo is tired and just wants to relax for a moment but danger lurks in the shadows of his office.Request from Tumblr from my Kiss Meme (currently closed).





	Unsuspecting Victim.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



> This wasn't meant to turn smutty but it did and here we are XD

Exhaustion was quickly setting in as he signed his way through the last stack of papers for the night. The fingers of his free hand massaged circles into his temple while the thumb rested on the edge of his jaw. Sighing long and deep Kuroo slid the stack towards his assistant, closed the pen and leaned back into the plush surface of his desk chair.

“Will that be all for tonight sir?” nodding and sending them a flick of his wrist Kuroo wished them away without a word, already tired and annoyed at how long he’d been stuck in this room. Once the door shut behind them he laid his head against the top of the chair and let his eyes flutter shut, eyelashes tickling the top of his cheeks as Kuroo debated on falling asleep there without a care or going in search of some food. A fleeting though flashed through his mind on whether or not he’d actually eaten lunch today.

A whisper of a sound caught his attention but he didn’t react, convincing himself it was just something being disturbed by the open window. Focusing on breathing in and out slowly he loosened his tie until it was hanging limply, almost completely undone. His hands rubbed at the tired skin of his face, taking note of the stubble on his cheeks being longer than he thought since he’d skipped shaving that morning, before they slid down to pop open a few buttons of his shirt.

The cool air felt nice against his now exposed skin, the suit becoming suffocating and uncomfortable now that he had a moment to relax. It wasn’t long until he was sitting forward again and shuffling the jacket off his shoulders, folding it neatly over the desk before working on rolling up the sleeves of the shirt. He was in the middle of debating whether or not it was worth it to take off the belt currently biting into his stomach when a flash of a shadow in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. 

Instead of whipping around to look at the figure attempting to sneak closer to him Kuroo swallowed the initial shock down, forcing himself to keep him breathing calm and even, keep his head turned towards the surface of his desk, so the intruder wouldn’t know he’d been caught just yet. In slow movements so as not to draw too much attention, Kuroo reached for the handle of the top drawer of his desk, pulling it open to reveal his personal pistol and a few scotch glasses. 

He pulled up one of the glasses, leaving the drawer open, as his other hand reached for the bottle of scotch a potential client had left for him earlier. With just as slow movements he opened the bottle and poured a generous enough amount that would steel his nerves if they chose to show up, but not hinder his movements if he needed speed on his side. The shadow figure was just over halfway to him now.

Gripping the cool glass he swirled the amber liquid a bit, his other hand resting on the edge of the open drawer in what looked like a lazy manner, fingertips brushing the metal of his gun suggestively. Keeping his patient pace Kuroo waited until the threat was just a couple feet from him before he leaned just a fraction amount forward, throwing back the burning liquid and swallowing it down in a hiss as he, in one swift movement, slammed the glass down and grasped his gun as he shot up out of the chair.

The chair fell back with an echoing crack, his gun clicked out of safety as he brought it forward to aim, both hands now on it. But he’d miscalculated the intelligence of the person.

Just as his finger slid into the trigger the intruder dove for his legs. They went down, Kuroo smashing the but down in an attempt to hinder the person but clipping the side of their head instead of getting it full on, his back slamming painfully into one of the chairs legs and the wooden floor. The back of his head hit his desk but he pushed through the wave of pain as he raised the gun again with a grunt. The person attacking him was well built, someone he would classify as a beefcake if he was feeling cheeky.

The guy tried to keep Kuroo down on the floor but it was as if he didn’t know the proper movements to accomplish it, not like most hitmen sent to kill him and it confused Kuroo. The but of his gun smacked down hard on their shoulder causing them to yelp and loosen their grip. Seizing his moment Kuroo shoved them off and wiggled his arm, which he’d also landed on, out from under them. Wincing at the pain that shot through the limp he forced it to move as he gripped the hood of their sweater and yanked back their head, hoping he was pulling out some of the bastards hair as well, as he quickly laid a punch, gun and all, to their face.

He got two more punches in before they released him completely to shield their covered face. A scarf was tied around the bottom half and a beanie hid the top half. Only their eyes were uncovered but their eyes had been shut tightly when he’d pulled their head back. Tsking at the incompetence of this hitman Kuroo used what strength he had left to force them to move back, guiding them with the hand still gripping their hood. 

It took some maneuvering but soon enough they were standing. Kuroo cursed at the shockwaves of pain coursing through his back, sides and arm but it was nowhere near enough to hinder his movements. Just a mere annoyance at his own slip up. Huffing out angry pants he glared at the person who still winced their eyes shut against him. 

Now that the threat was subdued Kuroo set his gun back in the drawer, eyes never leaving the person under his tight grip. Using his own weight and all the strength he could muster Kuroo threw them down across his desk. The wood shook and creaked under the sudden weight but thankfully held strong. Another yelp echoed through the air until it turned into a gasping cry as the wind was effectively knocked out of them. Grinning wickedly Kuroo pulled the hood down followed by the beanie, uncaring of the painful twitch the action received when he no doubt pulled on their hair once again. He lay an arm across their throat to keep them where they lay, enough pressure added to drive the threat home but not enough to actually hinder breathing.

Underneath was soft looking short hair that reminded him of his fiance, enough to cause a warm thrill of happiness through his chest. An image of Daichi floated through his mind. His broad chest which was always noticeable no matter what he wore, those toned arms which filled out a hoodie so nicely… Kind of like the hitman laying across his desk still trying to catch their breath. Daichi’s thick, thick thighs that he always imagined, and sometimes gave into the urge, to bury his head between them just for the feeling of it. They filled out jeans so wonderfully, especially the soft, blue-black toned ones with the gold stitched decal on the… pockets…

Kuroo lifted the hem of the hoodie to reveal the gold stitched decal on the jeans the intruder wore, cold shock rushing through his body slowly as his eyes raised to meet Daichi’s soft brown ones now looking at him through a wet haze, the corners were wrickled enough to tell Kuroo that he was smiling, fucking smiling, up at him.

“Sawamura?” his voice wavered as his hands gently tugged and pulled at the scarf tied around Daichi’s head until it gave away to reveal the damage he’d done. A purple bruise was rising and swelling along the underside of Daichi’s cheek, his bottom lip was bleeding in two places, the blood smeared down his chin and across a cheek from where the scarf had lain. Kuroo’s breathing hitched as his eyes watered and burned, heart leaping and throbbing in his chest. Yet the smile Daichi was sending him caused odd, almost thrilling emotions to pulse through him.

“Hey sexy,” Daichi winced as he spoke in a somewhat breathy, chipper tone. The tip of his tongue swipping across his bleeding lips to wipe away some of the oozing, metallic liquid. It should have been disgusting to watch, instead it sent a shiver through his stomach and down his groin as he felt his dick twitch in interest. “So how was work?” Kuroo barked out a laugh at the question, asked so smoothly and uncaring of the fact that Kuroo had just smacked him around and thrown him across his desk with the full intent of beating answers out of him.

“I could have shot you,” his voice cracked at just the thought of it even as his blood rushed south again as Daichi’s eyes shimmered with mischief, his grin growing lewd and wicked, a hum vibrating from his throat against the arm still held against his neck.

“Worth the risk,” Kuroo shivered, noticeably this time, as he moved his arm to lay it under Daichi’s head instead, bringing him up as Kuroo descended to kiss him again, properly this time.

“Fuck you’re weird babe,” leaning over them Kuroo stepped between the now spread legs, Daichi shifting on the desk until he was laying straighter. A smashing sound as the scotch glass fell to the floor and shattered was ignored as their lips brushed together softly. Kuroo being mindful of Daichi’s injuries, he cupped Daichi’s face to keep him from deepening the kiss as he took control and kept it light and soft.

“You get off on it, don’t deny it,” since his face was being held still Daichi lifted his legs to wrap around Kuroo’s back, yanking him in and brushing their growing erections together. Kuroo moaned, biting into Daichi’s lip on instinct but imeditatly letting go and pushing away, hands moving to brace his weight on either side of Daichi’s head, boxing him in, when Daichi hissed.

“Did I hurt you?” his eyes flicked back and forth between Daichi’s eyes looking for signs that he should stop.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Daichi wrapped his fist around Kuroo’s tie, yanking him back down with painful force. Kuroo growled at the action, surprising both of them. He blinked down at Daichi in shock as he watched Daichi’s eyes dilate darkly.

“‘M sorry,” he began lamely but Daichi cut him off by arching his hips into Kuroo’s.

“Take me home?” Kuroo moaned at the friction Daichi was creating between them, head falling into Daichi’s chest as he slid a hand up the hoodie, practically mewling when he discovered nothing else between the sweater and Daichi’s skin as the other began undoing his belt in between rolls of their hips. “Fix me up?” Daichi’s gasped as his hands threaded into Kuroo’s hair. The sound of Kuroo’s belt being pulled through the loops and tossed to the floor sounding louder than it was as their arousal grew, heightening their sense of touch and hearing.

“Later,” Kuroo undid Daichi’s jeans and violently yanked at them until Daichi gripped the edge of the desk for leverage and lifted his hips to help.

“I knew you’d get off on this,” Kuroo’s pants fell to his ankles, soon followed by his briefs. Daichi had clearly been anticipating this turn of events because he’d worn no shirt or underwear under the jeans and hoodie. It was odd for him, hell this whole situation was odd but somehow extremely arousing. Pulling roughly on the skin of Daichi’s thighs Kuroo pulled him till his hips were at the edge of his desk, settling in between Daichi’s legs as he guided his pulsing erection to settle against the soft cheeks of Daichi’s ass. He gave in as thrusted into them a few times as he began undoing the rest of the button of his shirt, eyes staring darkly down at Daichi.

“Shut up and lemme fuck you,” the brown eyes staring up at his grew so dark with lust they looked black.

“So lewd,” Daichi gasped out as he gripped the edge of the desk tighter, body beginning to rock with the hard thrusts Kuroo was doing. His ass getting slick with Kuroo’s precum.

“Tch, you love it,” Kuroo leaned down again, continuing to thrust against Daichi while one hand slid between them to grip Daichi’s throbbing cock in his fist. He didn’t move the hand, just gripped it while his thumb slowly dragged over the tip to smear Daichi’s precum over it. A low moan escaped as he surged his lips forward to capture Kuroo in a searing, rough kiss full of tongue and teeth nipping at each other.

“Hmm, maybe,” Daichi pulled away, his voice thick with want and he fumbled for the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out a small bottle of lube which he held up with a shit eating grin which was usually Kuroo’s signature.

“You’re making fun of me but you brought lube?” Kuroo leaned back, letting go of Daichi for a minute, which earned him a whimper at the loss, as he grasped the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand. Tossing it aside as he warmed the gel between his fingers.

“Um, yes?” rolling his eyes Kuroo returned the shit eating grin and reached his slicked up hand between them, sinking a finger into Daichi to the knuckle without warning.


End file.
